sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MONTHLY ACTIVITIES: May 2019 Week 3: CHARACTER GENERATOR CHAOS (Part 2)
Preface This activity would have been on Week 2 but something important came to mind, which took up Week 2 instead. In short, one of our community's members lost their house and we're trying to raise funds for them. For the gofundme, go here. https://www.gofundme.com/deathie-outreach Go to (live:aprice958364) for the paypal if you want to support them directly. All donors get free art but must show proof of sending money. The donor who gives the most will receive a special adoptable character. Now, please enjoy Week 3 and Part 2 of the Character Generator Chaos! Introduction In Week 1 we got random character ideas to put into a randomizer. These ideas were jumbled together to come up with THESE character traits. Appearance Traits Species: Eastern Dragon Sex: Female Age: 24 Build: Average but with really long arms Height: 4'5 Main Body Color: Khaki Secondary Body Color: Lilac Hair Style: Mohawk Hair Color: Cream White Head-Based Clothing: TWo thick antennae Arm-Based Clothing: None Leg-Based Clothing: Pink Jeans Feet-Based Clothing: Work Boots Notable Body Feature: Tattoos Primary Accessory: Bag of spray paints Secondary Accessory: Battery-powered blade Story Traits How did the character grow up? Only sane one in an insane family. Who are their family? Kingdom servants, Where do they live? Another Realm What is their main occupation? Amateur kickboxer What is their main power? Elemental Powers What is their second power Stupidity inducement What is their main skill? Street artist Who is their romantic interest? An outcast horned wolf Who is their main nemesis? A giraffe who sells toys What is their first personality trait? Exasperated What is their second personality trait? Qualsome Goal Now that we have these specific traits, your mission is to create an actual character using these. You can use the following categories to fill out the information. *~Basic Info (Name, Age, Home, Species) *~Appearance (Height, build, colors, attire, mannerisms) *~Backstory (Character’s in-story history up to current point) *~Attributes (Powers, Skills, Likes, Dislikes, Possessions, Personality) *~Relationships (Family, Allies, Enemies, Romances) *~Meta Info (How the character was made/How they’ve been changed, character trivia) You may also draw the character if you so desire for the bio. 'PRIZE' At the end of the week, we will all vote for the best bio made out of this information. The winner will receive the following... *Their finished character drawn up in a dynamic pose. *Their character posted on the main wiki page for display. *A second art piece of their choosing. What if I don't win? Some of you might have guessed this already, but there was another reason behind having everyone come up with these fun ideas. You all created new characters--or the start for ones--out of these random traits. You can always take the ideas you sent in and create characters out of those, or even use the bio you created for this contest if you don't win. The goal is creativity. Rules *Make sure you don't go against our community rules as a whole (no lewdness, excessive gore, etc.) *Please try to keep the bio under 3,000 words. You aren't required to, but it will make it easier for people to read through and will likely give you better chances. *All bios must be at least 1,000 words. Category:Activities